


Poison My Sight and Kiss Me Goodnight

by bimmyshrug



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dark Richie Tozier, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dissociation, Dominant Top Richie Tozier, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Groping, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, M/M, Masks, Mugging, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Groping, Outdoor Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robbery, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Top Richie Tozier, Unsafe Sex, Victim Blaming, Violence, boot licking, pistol whipping, richie is a bad bad man, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT!"So now you’ve gotten yourself into a situation. You went out all alone at night, and now there’s a big bad man with a gun to your head, and he’s not very happy with you. So, if you were a girl, what do you think would be the smartest thing to do in this situation if you don’t want to get yourself hurt?”Eddie swallows nervously, wondering what he’s supposed to say or what the right answer might be. But he doesn’t want to wait too long and make the man angrier.“I should- I should do whatever you want me to?”“Smart girl. Get up.”-happy birthday Richie my beloved
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	Poison My Sight and Kiss Me Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> [come send me love letters on tumblr uwu](bimmyshrug.tumblr.com)
> 
> let's just get down to brass tax aight this is a dd:dne meaning if you read the tags and the warnings below and see things that you don't vibe with or that trigger you, don't fucking read it! i do not care if you think that people shouldn't write shit like this, I don't want to hear about it. i don't give a shit, your complaints will fall on deaf ears. smooches
> 
> WARNINGS CONTAIN SPOILERS READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION: vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
> \- richie is a terrible awful person in this  
> \- it's not like uwu teehee coercion rape, richie full on threatens eddie's life with a weapon, robs and rapes him  
> \- eddie feels very very confused and ashamed the entire time because he's aroused during the assault. THIS IS ME AS THE AUTHOR TELLING YOU POINT BLANK THAT AROUSAL=/= LIKING YOUR ASSAULT. eddie ponders that multiple times throughout this  
> \- eddie goes into subspace in this. AGAIN, AROUSAL =/= LIKING YOUR ASSAULT OR ASKING FOR IT OKAY THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M FUCKING IMPLYING, THIS IS FICTION  
> \- richie blames eddie multiple times, accuses him of wanting it and asking for it, the whole nine  
> \- eddie starts to believe that he asked for it too  
> \- richie calls eddie a tranny and a faggot. EDDIE ISN'T TRANS. i established in the very beginning of the fic that he isn't questioning his gender, he just likes crossdressing. please don't accuse me of being transphobic, I am trans. that being said this may be triggering for my fellow trans folks so tread very lightly  
> \- richie also calls him a cunt multiple times  
> \- richie refers to eddie's genitals as his pussy and his clit  
> \- eddie begs richie not to come inside of him and he does it anyway  
> \- this doesn't have a happy ending  
> \- there's lots of drool and spit and eddie crying and being a wet mess, so if that grosses you out then this ain't for you  
> \- richie has a lot of tattoos and piercings in this. i am not implying that ppl with piercings and tattoos are bad people/criminals/rapists. i simply thought it was sexii for my self-indulgent rape fantasy fic. i have tattoos and piercings too, I'm not microaggressing calm down  
> \- there are some hot takes about how sexual assault is handled legally speaking in this fic, especially pertaining to assault committed against trans and queer folks and masc people that might be triggering bc that's real life shit  
> \- there is no explicit in-text condemnation of richie's actions. i as the author am clearly stating right here that I DO NOT CONDONE RICHIE'S ACTIONS IN THIS FIC OUTSIDE OF A FICTIONAL CONTEXT.
> 
> IF I MISSED ANY TAGS OR WARNINGS PLEASE LET ME KNOW! 
> 
> enjoy my loves <3 happy birthday richie hope you like your present I made it special for you

It’s really, really not because Eddie is questioning his gender identity. In fact, gender is rather irrelevant to him, he thinks. He’s comfortable being male.

He just likes being feminine. He likes wearing girl’s clothes, and having his hair grown out long, and painting his nails, and wearing makeup.

At first he thought maybe he was internalizing all of the bullying he’d endured as a child. Being petite and baby-faced as a boy put a large target on his back throughout school, and being gay on top of that certainly didn’t help.

But it wasn’t so much being called a sissy and a pretty boy that bothered him- it was the implication that those things are somehow evil, or that being a girl is inherently a bad thing.

He thought about it a lot growing up, but it wasn’t until he got away from his mother that he felt comfortable exploring this part of himself. It’s something he’s only ever done in private, though. Nowadays it isn’t uncommon for even straight boys to paint their nails and wear their hair long, but wearing makeup and dresses is still considered odd and even taboo for males.

And he’s sure there’s some deep, psychological reason for why the idea of being called a pretty little girl makes him hot all over, but he figures it doesn’t matter, since it’s not hurting anyone.

In fact, Eddie finds out that it’s not uncommon at all. There are communities all over the internet of guys- even straight guys- who just like crossdressing. Not always for sexual reasons, either. And that makes Eddie feel a lot better about the whole thing.

It makes him feel so much better that he even starts a blog where he posts pictures of himself all dressed up sometimes, though not with his face in them. Usually just his body, and on occasion, he’ll even post photos and short videos of him touching himself in his dresses and skirts with his painted fingernails, and the thrill of receiving an influx of comments and private messages and replies about how pretty he looks and sounds and how badly his followers want to rip his panties off and pump his pretty pussy full of come quickly becomes addicting.

However, wearing a dress and posting photos for strangers on the internet in the comfort of his own apartment isn’t nearly as exciting as the prospect of going out in public all dressed up and wondering if people can tell he’s actually a man in real life.

Doing something like this during the daytime is way too frightening, though, so Eddie decides to do it at night, somewhere where he’s unlikely to run into anyone he knows. Or anyone at all, for that matter.

Bassey Park isn’t in the greatest part of town, but Eddie’s never heard of anything particularly bad happening there. During the day, there are quite a few homeless people and drug addicts who hang out around there, but they don’t really bother anyone. At night, it’s virtually empty, and that makes it the perfect place for Eddie’s little experiment.

It’s been an unseasonably warm autumn, but it’s still chilly at night, so Eddie decides to wear his baby blue plaid skirt with a fluffy white sweater and his tall white knee socks to match. He wore this outfit in a video once, and all of the comments telling him that he looked like a pretty little schoolgirl quickly made it one of his favorites.

He considers going without underwear, but he figures that’s a bit too bold for his first outing, so he slips on a pair of white cotton panties with a little pink bow on the front.

He has a naturally feminine-looking face, but he still does his makeup, anyway. He’s gotten really good at it after all this time, which is something he’s proud of. He’s not sure it’s a skill he’ll ever be able to properly show off, but he’s still proud, nonetheless.

His hair has finally gotten long enough that he often gets mistaken for a girl from behind, so he doesn’t do much to it other than shake his curls out and make sure that the ends aren’t flying up around his shoulders.

He stuffs his phone and keys and wallet into the small Louis Vuitton backpack that he treated himself to on his last birthday (it was still a whopping $800 even secondhand), and he takes a nervous look in the mirror.

It’s weird sometimes looking in the mirror and seeing a girl, but it’s undeniable. The line of his waist and hips in the skirt and the soft expanse of skin on his thighs before the hem of his socks are as feminine as any woman’s he’s ever seen.

Most importantly, the pinkish-red staining his cheeks, and the liner on his eyes, and especially the color on his lips make him look so much like a girl that he barely recognizes himself, and that makes him smile.

It’s just before 11pm when Eddie finally leaves his apartment, and he figures that’s late enough that he won’t run into many people on the way there, but he still decides to drive instead of walking, just to be safe. You never know.

He parks his car on the part of the street that isn’t touched by the streetlights, and once he turns his engine off and is left with the silence of the empty road around him, his heart starts to race.

He’s excited, but he’s also terrified. He knows that he isn’t likely to see anyone at this time of night, but there’s always the chance. And the chance that anyone he’d see would be someone he’d want to see is slim to fucking none, considering nothing good tends to happen in public parks at this time of night.

He forces himself to stop being paranoid and finally opens the car door, and the crisp, chilly autumn air on his legs startles him so badly that he yelps. He is very unused to the feeling of cool air against that part of his body, but he quickly decides that he likes it. It’s invigorating.

He makes his way to the park entrance and looks around the strip, and he sees a few people leaving bars and getting into their cars to go home for the night, but nobody seems to be near the park at all. So he enters, and he walks through the small patch of trees to start toward the water.

It’s a long walk from the entrance to the riverbank, so he has plenty of time to admire how his legs feel in the breeze, and how much he likes the sensation of the wind blowing up underneath his skirt. He gets a thrill every time he thinks about someone seeing him from the street and thinking he’s a woman and having no reason to question otherwise.

But then he starts getting deeper into the park, which means that it isn’t as well-lit by the street lights nearer to the entrance. But that’s okay, he figures. Because no one should be out here so late, anyway. And he has his phone, and there’s definitely no dangerous wildlife this close to civilization.

He can hear the gurgling of the river before he sees the moon reflecting off of the surface of the water, and he finds a few benches by the bank, and he figures this is as good a place as any.

He’s surprised by how cold the bench is against his bare legs and jumps at the contact before pulling his skirt underneath his butt, but it’s so short that it still doesn’t do much to protect his legs. Still, he finds a sort of glory in that, and he can’t stop smiling as he sits there swinging his legs absentmindedly underneath him, brushing the grass with the bottoms of his shoes.

He takes his backpack off and places it next to him on the bench, and he considers trying to take some pictures for his blog. It’s pretty dark out, but he could probably get away with turning flash on to take a few pictures to memorialize his first outing in drag, and maybe even get a few panty shots for his followers, if he can be sneaky enough about it.

But before he does that, he decides to just enjoy the sensation of the breeze coming off of the water and blowing up his skirt, and how liberating this is. It’s freeing in a way that might have frightened him years ago, but now it just feels _good._

The sound of the running water is soft and ambient, and it’s otherwise silent in the park, so it’s nearly deafening when he hears a strange clicking sound right next to his ear.

He doesn’t know what it is and turns to look, only for someone to grab him by the hair and force his head forward again, and he’s so startled that he can’t get a scream out.

Which might be a good thing, because once he feels cold metal pressed to the back of his neck, Eddie realizes that the person has a gun and screaming would probably have been a terrible idea, anyway.

“Don’t turn around,” a deep male voice instructs calmly, and Eddie nods, anxiously putting his hands on his knees in clear sight to show that he isn’t trying to do anything with them. “I’m not going to hurt you, sweetheart. As long as you can do what I tell you to, okay?”

Eddie nods again, and that’s when he realizes that he’s crying, because he can feel the warmth from his tears leaving a trail down his cheeks.

“Good girl. Open up your bag.”

Eddie moves to grab his bag and the gun moves with him, and he can feel his heartbeat in his throat as he starts to unzip the pocket that holds his phone and his wallet and whatever else he has that he figures a robber would want.

“P-Please don’t- don’t hurt me, okay? You can just take the whole bag,” he tries to sniffle calmly, but it comes out hysterical, and the man starts softly shushing him, petting his free hand heavily through Eddie’s hair.

“Shh, shh. Just do what I tell you to, and you’ll be fine,” he repeats, and Eddie nods, finally managing to unzip the pocket despite how shaky his hands are. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Eddie hesitates for a moment before softly replying, “Ellie.”

“Be a good girl and give me your phone and keys, Ellie.”

Eddie quickly picks them up with shaking fingers and holds them close to his face, being very careful not to turn his head.

When the man reaches forward to grab them, Eddie can see that he’s white. Pale white, with tattoos on his hands. Eddie only sees his hand for a fraction of a moment, but it looks like he has words or symbols of some sort on his knuckles, and a snake or something curled around the length of his index finger. That might be useful information if he needs to identify this guy.

“And now I want you to dump everything in your bag out onto the ground by your feet. At arm’s length.”

Eddie tips the bag over into the grass and watches as the few belongings he has inside come tumbling out. He figures the mugger will want his wallet, and maybe the portable phone charger he has, and probably the bag itself, but those are the only items of value that Eddie really has.

“Pick up your wallet.”

Eddie moves to stand from the bench and feels the cold metal of the gun press more firmly into his skin, and he barely holds in a scream as he freezes again.

“Just bend over and grab it.”

Eddie figures he has no other choice, so he leans forward on the bench before bending over to pick his wallet up out of the grass, knowing that the man robbing him can certainly see his ass where his skirt starts to flip up with the wind.

He doesn’t say anything, though, so Eddie sits back down to await further instruction.

“Good girl, Ellie. Now, open it up and show me what’s inside. Credit cards, cash, whatever.”

Eddie gasps softly before unzipping his wallet and opening it up, and he removes the 40 dollars in cash that he has to lie it on top of his ID and anything else that might have his real name on it.

“Is that all you have?” the man asks. He sounds angry, and he must be, based on how he presses the gun more firmly into the base of Eddie’s neck.

“I- I have my debit card, too. I could- I could drive us to an ATM and take some money out for you,” he tries desperately through sniffling breaths. “I don’t have much in there, but-”

“Bull fucking shit.”

“Wh-What?”

“That fucking bag you’ve got on you. That’s, like, a $2,ooo handbag. I know you have more money on you than that, for fuck’s sake.”

“I really, really don’t. I promise I don’t,” Eddie begs softly, and his voice trails off to a whisper at the end. “I don’t have any more money, I swear.”

“What about jewelry?”

“Not anything valuable,” Eddie says, holding up his hands to show the robber the rings on his fingers. “Just sterling silver. My earrings are, too.”

The robber sighs behind him, and Eddie knows that him being annoyed is a bad thing, and he tries to scramble for something else to say in this situation.

“So why the fuck do you have that expensive ass bag if you’re just a broke little bitch, hmm? Did you suck dick for that?”

“N-No!” Eddie defends in shock. “No, I just-”

“Oh, did mommy and daddy buy it for you?” he mocks, and he sounds like he’s getting agitated, and panic is flooding Eddie’s senses.

“No! I- I- I bought it, I bought it with my own money. Please, just take it. You can take everything, please. Just please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry.”

“This was a waste of fucking time,” he grumbles angrily, reaching over Eddie’s shoulder to snatch the cash out of Eddie’s open wallet. Eddie sees for certain that there’s a snake on his finger now, and he can make out a few other symbols- a spider, a coffin, a dagger.

“I’m- I’m sorry.”

“What the fuck are you doing out here alone anyway, huh? Why the fuck are you walking around at night by yourself, you dumbass? You know how dangerous that is?” he asks, but he still sounds angry, and Eddie sputters.

“I- Yes, I know, I just- I just wanted to go for a walk and I-”

“You wanted to go for a walk in the middle of the fucking night during autumn? Bullshit. Are you hooking?”

“What?”

“Don’t play fucking stupid,” he bites. “Were you out here selling your pussy for money? Do you need me to fucking spell it out for you?”

“No! God, no, of course not!”

“You sure about that? Because this is an awful strange time of night for a pretty girl like you to be out here all alone dressed up like that.”

Eddie swallows nervously, realizing that the man still hasn’t figured out he’s not actually a woman.

“I wasn’t hooking!”

“If you have more money on you and I have to find out the hard way, you’re going to regret it, baby,” he warns, leaning in close to the back of Eddie’s head while he whispers. Eddie feels another shiver throughout his body and starts shaking his head, raising his hands again in placation.

“I swear, I swear I don’t have any more money on me,” he assures. “I sincerely did just come here to sit by the river for a while.”

“Take your shoes off.”

The firm command takes Eddie off guard, and he starts sputtering again.

“I- I- Why? Why my shoes? Are you going to take my _shoes?_ They’re not expensive, they’re just-”

“Do it because I fucking told you to do it, cunt,” the man hisses into Eddie’s ear before sliding the barrel of the gun forward until it’s resting against his cheek. “My patience is already wearing pretty fucking thin.”

Eddie’s breathing transforms into panicked, quick, shuddering breaths that don’t fill his lungs all the way, and he carefully brings his foot up to rest on the bench so he can untie his shoelace.

“Okay, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, just- just please. I don’t want trouble, please.”

He gets both of his shoes off and puts them down next to him on the bench, and the man leans forward to open them up and look inside of them with his free hand.

He lets out an agitated sigh before tossing them back down, and Eddie watches as they bounce off of the bench to land in the grass.

“You caught me on a bad night, sweetheart. I am not in the fucking mood for this.”

Eddie isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say, because he doesn’t know what he’s done wrong, so he quietly squeaks out “I’m sorry.”

Eddie lets out a short, hysterical shriek as the man suddenly reaches forward to wrap his arm around Eddie’s chest and pull him back hard against the back of the bench.

Eddie doesn’t get much noise out, though, before his hand shoots up to slap over Eddie’s mouth and Eddie’s breaths speed up as they puff out of his nose.

The man’s hand spans the entirety of Eddie’s face, and Eddie deduces that he must be a large man if his hands are so big, and his heart rate picks up double time.

“Shut the fuck up. There’s no reason to be fucking screaming. I won’t hurt you as long as you cooperate with me, Ellie, remember? So shut the fuck up and start cooperating.”

Eddie nods his head rapidly, but he’s still sobbing softly against the man’s palm.

“Good girl,” he says, dropping his hand from Eddie’s mouth down to his abdomen. He starts fiddling with the band on Eddie’s skirt where it’s fastened right above his belly button, and he really wants to scream again, but he forces himself not to.

“What- What are you doing?”

“Just making sure you aren’t lying to me, sweetheart.”

He slides his hand into the band of Eddie’s skirt and feels around his waist, and Eddie can’t stop himself from gasping when his fingers brush Eddie’s bare skin where his sweater starts to come untucked from his frisking.

He slides his hand up to Eddie’s chest and feels around for a moment before laughing into Eddie’s ear, and Eddie’s cheeks go warm.

“No bra? Even if you’re not a hooker, the innocent little schoolgirl shtick is clearly a fucking act,” he says, before roughly pinching one of Eddie’s nipples through his sweater. “Not like you need much support anyway though, huh?”

Eddie stays quiet save for his sniffling while the man continues roughly groping his chest and down his sides before making his way to Eddie’s hips.

He slides his hand down between Eddie’s legs, and Eddie wishes he had warned him beforehand or been honest in the first place, because his anxiety spikes suddenly when the man grabs roughly at where Eddie’s vagina would be, if he had one.

He pauses before cupping Eddie’s genitals in his palm and squeezing hard, and Eddie lets out a yelp, but otherwise tries his best to stay still.

“You’re a tranny?”

Eddie can’t reply with his words even though he knows he probably should, so he shakes his head instead.

“So, what? Just a faggot who likes to play dress up and parade around as rape bait in the park at night?”

“I wasn’t- I wasn’t trying to be rape- rape bait,” Eddie argues softly, but the man won’t move his hand, and his breathing is starting to pick up all over again.

“I think that’s bullshit. Someone who likes to dress up like a chick should know it’s dangerous for little girls to wander around alone at night.”

“That’s not- No!” Eddie argues quickly. “This- This is my first time going out in public like this. I just thought- I thought the park would be empty. I didn’t think I’d see anyone!”

“That’s pretty fucking naive, sweetheart,” the man tuts, and Eddie can finally breathe again when the man moves his hand from Eddie’s crotch to the top of his thigh, and Eddie does his best to memorize the images inked onto his knuckles and wrist.

“Almost too naive to be believable, but for the sake of argument, I’ll say I believe you, for now,” he continues on. “If that is the case, though, then what do you get out of this?” he asks, flipping the hem of Eddie’s skirt up with the barrel of his gun.

“Wh-what? Dressing- dressing up?”

“Yeah.”

Eddie pauses, but his acute awareness of the gun still pressed into his skin startles him to rush out an answer. “Because it- it makes me feel pretty.”

He snorts. “And, what, you wanted to show the river and the empty park how pretty you are?”

Eddie considers telling him about his blog and his followers, and that he was planning to take some tastefully risqué photos, but he figures that would probably support the argument this guy is trying to make that Eddie went out tonight looking to get taken advantage of.

“No, I just… I like the idea of other people seeing me and thinking I’m a girl, and… I don’t know. It’s just exciting. And I’ve been- been trying to ease into going out in public like this for a while, so going to the park at night seemed like the best place to start. But… I see now why that might have been stupid.”

“What’s your real name?”

“Um… it’s- it’s Eddie.”

“How old are you, Eddie?”

“I just turned 21.”

“Old enough to drink, not old enough to know that bad things happen to pretty girls by themselves late at night? Again, I doubt that,” the guy laughs, and Eddie gasps again when he leans closer, brushing his fingers against the top of Eddie’s sock.

“I- I am! My birthday was a few weeks ago,” Eddie says, even though he’s not sure why he’s revealing identifying information about himself at all. “And- And I did know that, I just… didn’t think about it applying to me, because- because I’m not a girl.”

“Doesn’t matter much if people think you’re a girl, does it? So now you’ve gotten yourself into a situation. You went out all alone at night, and now there’s a big bad man with a gun to your head, and he’s not very happy with you. So, if you _were_ a girl, what do you think would be the smartest thing to do in this situation if you don’t want to get yourself hurt?”

Eddie swallows nervously, wondering what he’s supposed to say or what the right answer might be. But he doesn’t want to wait too long and make the man angrier.

“I should- I should do whatever you want me to?”

“Smart girl. Get up.”

He pulls his hand away and Eddie stands from the bench on shaky legs, pressing his socked feet into the cold, damp grass. He looks to his left where he knows the street is, and he considers booking it, but he doesn’t think he’d be able to make it there without his shoes on.

“That would be really, really stupid, baby girl. I’d put a bullet in the back of your head before you even made it out of the trees,” he warns like he can read Eddie’s mind, and Eddie hears him climb over the back of the bench before sitting down onto it.

“There probably aren’t even bullets in that gun,” Eddie bluffs nervously, and he desperately wants to glance behind him and get a look at the guy, but he knows that would be a terrible, terrible idea.

The man laughs, and it chills Eddie down to his bones. “Is that a risk you’re willing to take, baby?”

Eddie bites his lip, shuffling his feet in the wet grass. “You wouldn’t kill me.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because- Because most muggers aren’t murderers. Robbery and murder are often unrelated crimes. So it wouldn’t make any sense for you to kill me, because- because I don’t have anything of value to give you other than what I’ve already handed over, and I haven’t even seen your face. All killing me would do is cause more trouble for you,” Eddie explains, more to comfort himself than for the man holding a gun to his back.

“Very smart girl,” he praises before wrapping his arm around Eddie’s waist to pull Eddie down into his lap. “But you’re making a lot of assumptions there. Like, you’re assuming that I’m just a petty criminal. For all you know, I could be a murderer who robs people before killing them because I like seeing how scared they get when they aren’t sure if I’m going to end their lives or not,” he continues on, using both hands- including the one that’s still holding the gun- to spread Eddie’s legs until he’s straddling the man’s lap.

Eddie feels a chill of panic settle over his skin, and he tries to keep his breathing under control as the man slides the barrel of the gun up Eddie’s chest and underneath his chin, forcing him to tilt his head back with it while he tries to breathe around the pinhole of his airway.

“More importantly, you’re assuming that I’m afraid of getting caught. And that’s the dumbest assumption of all.”

Eddie is staring up at the sky now, and he can’t see what’s happening at all anymore, and he starts squirming around in panic when he feels the man sliding his hand underneath his skirt again.

“Wait- Wait!” he begs urgently, and the man pauses with his warm hand on Eddie’s thigh. Eddie takes a sobbing breath before continuing, though it doesn’t sound any calmer. “I- Please, don’t. I can get you more money, if that’s what you want.”

“That’s not what I want anymore, now that I know you’re broke,” he continues on, grabbing Eddie by the crotch again with his large hand. “I want you to make this worth my time.”

Eddie is shaking so badly that he feels like he’s shivering, and he tries very, very hard not to make any noise at all while the man continues to grope him, but it’s pointless. He’s already letting out sad, pathetic little whimpers with his tears.

“I really had no idea you were a guy, you know.”

Something in Eddie’s brain is trying to form a coherent thought around its panicked screaming, and he wants to let it fully form itself before he tries speaking again, but then the man starts running his fingers up and down the length of Eddie’s cock through his panties, and Eddie panics.

“Are you- Are you straight?”

The man snorts. “What will you do if I say yes?”

“Well- I- then I could suck you off, instead. Since it would be easier to pretend I’m a girl that way,” he offers, and the man laughs again, but ultimately unwraps his arms from around Eddie’s waist.

“Fine, but if you do a shit job, I’m going to fuck your little pussy anyway,” he states, before shoving Eddie out of his lap and onto the ground.

Eddie yelps as his knees hit the grass and he braces himself on his palms, trying to get his bearings. A blowjob won’t be so bad, right? He’s practiced doing it lots of times alone in his room with his toys, so it can’t be much different doing it for real. Being under duress certainly doesn’t help his nerves any, but it’s better than having his first time taking it in the ass be at gunpoint by a stranger.

Eddie turns his head just in time to see the guy pulling a mask down onto his face, and he kicks himself for not turning around a moment sooner. Or maybe he should be thankful, because seeing this guy’s face would probably officially put his life in danger, if it isn’t already.

Still, he tries to take in as many visual details about him as he can.

He’s way taller than Eddie thought he was going to be, and thinner, too. He’s clearly got more than just the hand tattoos, based on what Eddie can see of his skin. He’s wearing a hooded black jacket, but Eddie can see inked skin peeking out from the bottoms of his sleeves, and between the collar of his t shirt and the bottom of his ski mask.

He’s wearing faded black jeans that look really, really well-worn based on how torn up they are, and Eddie briefly wonders how old he is, but thinks better than to ask.

The last thing he is sure to memorize about his appearance are the heavy-looking black boots on his feet before he’s distracted by the man pointing the gun in his face again.

Trying to remember details about the pistol is essentially pointless. Eddie knows nothing about firearms. All he can glean is that it’s not a revolver, and it definitely looks more powerful than the .22 that his mom keeps in the glovebox of her station wagon.

“Get going,” he growls, and Eddie’s eyes snap up to his covered face, where the only useful, discernable feature is the piercing blue of his eyes which stand out even brighter against the black of the mask surrounding them.

“S-Sorry,” Eddie mumbles softly as he shuffles up between his open legs. He takes a quick look around the park and wonders why there isn’t anyone else around to stop this, but then he remembers that no one being around is precisely why he came here in the first place.

He isn’t even sure how this guy snuck up on him without him noticing. Surely Eddie would have heard his footsteps, or something. Was he following Eddie the entire time? Is he really so unobservant as not to notice someone stalking him through the park? Or was this guy waiting for some poor, unsuspecting girl to pass by some undisclosed hiding spot he has near the river?

“Jesus Christ, are you always this fucking airheaded?” he asks with a mocking laugh, and Eddie snaps to attention again to watch as he starts petting his fingers through Eddie’s hair with the hand that isn’t pointing a gun at Eddie’s face. “I know you’re probably scared and all, but I thought we agreed that your smartest course of action is to do what I fucking tell you to do, kitty. You didn’t forget that already, did you?”

Eddie’s eyes go wide at the pet name and he slowly shakes his head no, and the man gives him a firm little slap on the cheek before sitting back on the bench. “Then I’d start doing what you’re fucking told, because I’m getting impatient.”

“Yes, sir,” Eddie says softly, because he figures that’s probably the right thing to say in this situation, but it makes the man laugh again as Eddie reaches forward with shaky hands to start unbuckling his belt.

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? I think what really happened here is that you wanted to play little red riding hood, so you went off to find someone to be your big bad wolf and used your slutty little fucking skirt as bait.”

Eddie feels his cheeks burning again and he puts his head down as he pulls the man’s belt open and starts on his button and fly.

“I told you I didn’t want this to happen,” he mumbles softly.

“And I think you’re a lying little whore.”

Eddie lets out a yelp but shuts his mouth and focuses back on the task at hand. He can already feel the firm heat of the man’s erection in his pants, and he considers saying that clearly _he_ was the one who wanted this to happen, but he doesn’t.

He manages to stay relatively calm until the time comes to pull his boxers down, and then he starts panicking again, unable to make his shaking fingers move any further.

“Why the fuck are you acting like you’re afraid of dick? You said you’re a faggot, right? So what’s the fucking problem?”

Eddie considers telling him that he’s never sucked dick before, but that doesn’t feel like the smartest move here. “Usually I don’t have weapons pointed at my head when I’m in sexual situations.”

“Sounds like you’re fucking some pretty boring dudes, then,” he laughs, before reaching down with his free hand to pull his boxers down himself.

Eddie barely hears the quip, though, because he’s staring in panic as his cock comes bobbing out of his pants. Eddie’s never seen another man’s cock in real life in a sexual context, and he knows the wide-eyed stare that he can’t seem to break himself out of will probably get him into trouble.

He didn’t think a dick could really be intimidating on its own, but Jesus Christ. He’d always imagined his first sexual experience with another guy would be with someone built like himself: average. Normal.

That’s very much not the case here, and Eddie has to quickly adjust his expectations when he sees the size of it, and then has to readjust his expectations when he realizes that the man is uncircumcised, and then has to readjust them a third time when he sees a glint of metal where the head of his cock is peeking out of his foreskin.

Eddie isn’t sure what the fuck he was expecting to feel in this situation, but it certainly wasn’t the staticky, eerie calm that takes over his brain as he watches his assailant wrap his inked fingers around himself to start stroking his cock in front of Eddie’s face.

“Open up, baby girl.”

“Wait- Wait-” Eddie begins, “I- hold on, can I just- can I just have a minute, please? I’m-” he cuts himself off, trying to force his brain back into gear, but his eyes are still glued to the man’s hands, enthralled as he watches the glistening head of his cock disappear and reappear in his fist.

“You’re kidding, right?” he laughs, and Eddie feels his eyes burning again, and he wipes at the tears underneath his eyes before the man sees them. But there’s black all over his finger when he looks down, and he remembers that he has makeup on, and it must already be running all over his face, anyway.

“I’m scared,” Eddie admits quietly, and the man waves the gun in his hand before resting it back on top of his thigh.

“Things will get a whole lot scarier if you don’t put my fucking cock in your mouth before I lose my patience.”

Eddie nods his head immediately before shuffling forward on his knees, still staring wide-eyed at the stranger’s genitals that he’s about to put in his mouth.

“C-Condom?”

“I think an STD is the least of your fucking worries right now, sweetheart.”

That just makes Eddie panic more, because it’s fucking true, but he figures he doesn’t have a choice. It’s either stay alive and risk getting herpes or something, or potentially end up with his dead body tossed into the river.

He takes a deep breath in and decides to just try the best he can and get this over with as soon as possible. He imagines sucking dick can’t be that hard. It’s probably pretty hard to fuck it up unless you bite down or something, which he will make absolutely sure not to do.

Eddie tries to force his panic down, but it isn’t totally effective, and he shakily wipes away another tear before leaning forward to take the stranger’s cock into his hand, which makes it look significantly more intimidating than it did in his own.

Eddie’s hand is so cold that it feels like fire in comparison, and he gets a weird, flippy little feeling in his belly when he feels it twitch on its own. He’s sure that he won’t be able to fit all of it in his mouth, since he can barely wrap his hand all the way around the base of it in the first place.

He doesn’t want to give this guy the satisfaction of seeing him cry any more than he already has, but it’s pointless to try to stop it, and Eddie knows that, so he doesn’t attempt to hold in his weepy little whimpers and sniffles as he buys himself a moment to build up the courage to put it in his mouth.

And honestly, this guy is probably into it, anyway. Eddie wishes he could see his face just to gauge his reaction more than anything at this point, because all he can see are his unsettlingly steely eyes and the steady grip he has on the gun in his hand.

“Got a boyfriend?” he asks suddenly, and Eddie startles, halting his slow, nervous stroking.

“Uh- Uh, no. I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“I… don’t know. I’ve never really looked for one, and…no one has really asked me out, or anything.”

“I don’t believe that for a fucking minute.”

“W-Why?”

“Because I can tell you’re even prettier underneath all of that makeup you caked your face in.”

Eddie’s chest swells with something alarmingly close to affection before it’s replaced by a sick, sinking feeling of shame, and he avoids the stranger’s eyes and looks at his pistol instead, which effectively shocks him back into fear.

“Thank you, sir,” he manages to reply, but it’s so quiet that he doubts the man even hears him speak.

Eddie doesn’t want him to say anything else, so he takes a deep breath in and holds it before putting a dick in his mouth for the first time, squeezing his eyes closed so that he doesn’t have to look at the stranger it belongs to.

He lets the air out of his nose and then takes another breath in, and as he starts taking the mugger’s cock further into his mouth, he feels cold metal against his face again and shrieks in the back of his throat.

“Open your fucking eyes and look at me.”

Eddie forces his eyes open, allowing his tears to drip freely down his cheeks as he tries to go lower, but he’s so afraid that his gag reflex is more sensitive than it typically is, and he can barely make it halfway before the stranger’s cock is uncomfortably tickling the back of his throat.

But he doesn’t want to risk making him mad again, so he wraps his hands around the rest and does his best to stroke while he licks around what he can fit into his mouth, focusing most of his efforts on rubbing his tongue against his piercings, because that’s probably what they’re for, isn’t it?

He still can’t really tell what the stranger is thinking or feeling or if he’s doing a satisfactory job, but he figures it must not be terrible, because he isn’t saying anything else. His eyes just keep boring into Eddie’s while he noisily sucks and licks and tries to put on a good enough show to make it out of this unharmed.

A hysterical little part of him thinks that there are worse ways to have had his first sexual experience with someone else. He’s not sure what they are, but he knows they must exist.

He knows he’s not doing a _great_ job because the guy is being unsettlingly quiet, and Eddie ups his performance, trying his best to moan around the cock in his mouth, but it sounds more like sobbing.

Eventually, the stranger sighs, and Eddie’s scalp starts prickling in panic.

“Make up your mind, are you enjoying it or not? This half-moaning thing you’re doing isn’t as sexy as you think it is,” he laughs, and Eddie pauses, trying to swallow some of the spit in his mouth as it drips out of his lips. “I liked it better when you were crying.”

Eddie isn’t surprised to hear it, but he is surprised by the way that hearing it out loud instantly causes the tears dribbling down his cheeks to pick up double time, and he sobs deep in his throat.

The stranger starts petting his free hand through Eddie’s hair, and Eddie tries really hard to ignore it, but between that and the gun pressed to his cheek ensuring that he doesn’t look away, he can’t really pretend that this isn’t happening the way he’d like to.

“You wanna know why?” he asks softly, and Eddie doesn’t reply, mostly because his mouth is full, but also because he doesn’t think that he does want to know. It doesn’t matter anyway, though.

“Because fear is the most genuine feeling that you can draw out of somebody,” he starts, and Eddie tries to focus on getting this over with again instead of whatever the stranger is going to say next. “People show you who they really are when they’re afraid.”

He pauses, and the hand resting on Eddie’s head pauses too before he grabs a fistful of Eddie’s hair.

“And your fear showed me that underneath this sweet little girl act, you’re a whore whose pussy gets all wet when someone points a gun in your face.”

Eddie’s urge to run away is so strong that his leg muscles tense up in preparation to book it, but then he remembers the gun on his cheek.

He tries to pull his head back, but the man tightens his grip on Eddie’s hair before pushing down. Eddie tries again to pull his head back in panic this time, but the man is stronger, and he forces Eddie’s head down with such force that his cock goes straight down the back of his throat.

Eddie feels like he’s going to vomit, and he can’t fucking breathe, and his panic hits a crescendo when he tries again to pull his head back only for the stranger to smack him hard enough on the side of the head with the barrel of the gun for his vision to go blurry.

“Bad girl,” he tsks softly, still pushing Eddie’s face down so hard that his nose is pressing painfully into his pelvis. “I’ve already been very patient with you, you know. I wouldn’t keep pushing your luck.”

Just when Eddie is sure he’s going to vomit and send bile rocketing out of his nose and up his throat, the man roughly tugs his head back up by the hair, allowing Eddie to suck in a lungful of breath before he gags harshly again, sending spit spilling down his chin and onto his sweater.

He wants to beg him to stop, or at the very least to give him a moment to catch his breath, but he can’t get words out through all of his sobbing.

Eddie can’t see if the man is smiling or not, but his eyes certainly look amused, and that makes him cry harder as he continues trying to catch his breath.

“Much better. You look even prettier when you cry.”

“There’s something fucking wrong with you; you’re sick,” Eddie manages to choke out between heaving sobs, even though he knows it’s probably a stupid thing to say.

“Don’t throw stones, sweetheart,” the man scolds softly, before picking his foot up to grind his boot down into the front of Eddie’s skirt.

His boots are heavy and rough and it fucking hurts, but Eddie is less concerned with that than he is with realizing that he’s hard when the steel toe pushes painfully against the head of his cock.

He yelps and tries to shift his hips back, but the man’s grip on his hair is too firm, and he can’t get away.

“If I’m sick, then clearly you’re _much_ sicker, kitty.”

He drags Eddie’s face back down to his lap, and Eddie turns away, allowing the man’s wet cock to slide across his cheek as he presses down harder on Eddie’s genitals with his boot.

Eddie opens his mouth to cry out in pain, and when he does, the stranger pushes his head down again, forcing his balls up against Eddie’s lips.

Eddie considers closing his teeth onto them and biting down as hard as he can, but he knows that would probably only result in something even worse happening, so he opens his mouth wider to take them in deeper.

“Good girl.”

Eddie nearly screams in relief when he finally moves his foot from between Eddie’s legs, and he’s startled when the tight grip on his hair leaves as well. He looks back toward where he knows the road is again, only for the man to press the barrel of the gun directly between his eyebrows this time.

“Or maybe not so good after all.”

Eddie’s nerves light up in panic again and he tries his best to convey with his eyes that he’ll be good, that he isn’t going to run away. He knows better. But he can’t really do that, so he shuffles forward even closer to him until he is fully seated between his open legs.

Eddie starts gently licking and sucking on his sack and glances up for approval, and that seems to have been the right answer, because he takes his cock in his hand and starts stroking again.

Eddie sees the tattoos on his fingers more clearly now, and he makes out a candle and a crow as well. Crow, candle, spider, coffin, dagger, snake. He repeats it to himself inside of his head so he won’t forget.

“Lift up your skirt, baby girl,” he orders, and Eddie glances down into his lap for an anxious moment, recoiling at the large boot print on the front of his skirt. Still, he lifts up the hem with shaky hands until his panties are visible.

The stranger starts stroking his cock even faster, and Eddie tries to swallow his spit with the man’s balls in his mouth, but it all goes dribbling down his chin.

“Touch yourself for me.”

Eddie really, really doesn’t want to do that, but he circles back to his initial plan to just get this over with as quickly as possible and shoves his hand into the front of his underwear.

“Show it to me,” he orders immediately, and Eddie hesitates before pulling his panties down enough to expose his cock. He takes himself in hand again and starts gently stroking, because he’s horrified and humiliated that he’s hard in the first place, so how sensitive he is on top of that is making him feel like maybe the stranger is right, and maybe he is just a whore who goes out at night alone looking to get taken advantage of.

“No wonder you want to be a girl. More of a clit than a cock, isn’t it?”

The man laughs behind his mask and Eddie’s face burns up in shame. He hesitates, and during his hesitation, the man pulls his head away from his lap by the hair again.

“Get yourself nice and wet and fingerfuck your cunt for me,” he says so softly that it almost doesn’t seem like a threat until his grip tightens again when Eddie hesitates, and he’s pulling on Eddie’s hair so hard that strands start to rip from his scalp.

“Yes! Yes, sir,” Eddie agrees, bringing a shaky hand up to his mouth to shove two of his fingers inside, wetting them with his spit before sliding his hand down the back of his panties.

He considers faking it, but he knows that would likely end very, very badly for him if the man found out. So he takes a deep breath and grits his teeth as he pushes his fingers inside of his hole.

“Good girl,” he coos softly, loosening his grip to pet gently through Eddie’s hair. Eddie leans forward and takes the man’s cock into his mouth again on his own, trying to focus on that and not the unsettlingly familiar feeling of his fingers in his ass.

“Harder, kitty. I want to hear how messy your pussy is.”

Eddie manages to hold in a sigh and starts thrusting his fingers up harder into his body, angling them to avoid hitting anything that might make his assailant think that he’s enjoying this.

His face burns hotter when he hears the wet slapping sounds of his hand hitting his ass, but that’s good. That means he’s giving the man what he wants, and hopefully he’ll come faster, and this will be over soon.

Eddie matches the pace of his mouth with the pace of his fingers, and the man starts letting out low, soft moans, and spreads his legs further to shift his cock forward deeper into Eddie’s mouth.

Eddie manages not to gag this time and keeps going, and he even risks fluttering his eyes closed so that he doesn’t have to look up into the man’s eyes. He doesn’t seem to notice, though, because he doesn’t say anything. So Eddie keeps his eyes shut and focuses on trying to make him come as quickly as he can, rolling his tongue around the head and tonguing gently at the warm metal there, which makes the man’s hips twitch in a way that might give Eddie new and confusing feelings to try to navigate in this situation, if he weren’t trying so hard to pretend that he doesn’t exist.

He manages to nearly block the man out entirely and almost convinces himself that he’s just in his room alone, practicing on one of his toys when he ruins it by speaking again.

“If you make yourself come for me, I’ll give your car keys back.”

Eddie hesitates again, because he’s not sure that’s worth it. They’re just keys; he could get another set made. But not having them means he won’t be able to get home tonight. He could call the police to come get him, but that would be worse, wouldn’t it?

Eddie’s never had a particularly bad run in with the cops, but he’s not sure he wants to get picked up in a cruiser in the middle of the night and driven to a police station while he’s dressed like this.

God, can he even report this at all? This is Derry, Maine, for fuck’s sake. If he tells the cops that he was dressed up like a woman in the park alone at night and got robbed and sexually assaulted, are they really going to do anything? Are they going to bother even looking for the guy at all? Or will they just laugh at him and know he’s a freak, and quietly believe that he was asking for it, too?

He knows the answer, and that’s why he opens his eyes to meet his assailant’s amused gaze once more in defeat.

He nods very slightly, but it’s enough, because the man lets out a low, rumbling laugh that makes Eddie’s hair stand up on his neck.

“This is almost too easy, you know. I thought you’d at least put up a little bit of a fight. But I guess that just sort of proves my point that you’re not hating this as much as you want me to think you are, doesn’t it, sweetheart?”

Eddie ignores him and focuses on himself, wrapping his free hand around his cock. He’s mortified once again by the fact that he’s still just as hard, and rather than think about what that means and why he’s such a sick, fucked up pervert, he starts stroking.

There’s so much to focus on that he’s having a hard time keeping his movements consistent, and he decides that he would be better off having one of his hands free, anyway. As much as he’d like to tell himself that he’ll come faster if he keeps stroking his cock, he knows that isn’t true, and he uses that hand to brace himself in the grass so he can reach deeper inside of himself with his fingers instead.

His fingertips brush against his prostate and he lets out a noise that he doesn’t mean to before pressing down against that same spot with both fingers. He bends his fingers and starts thrusting harder, pushing into his prostate with firm pressure like he does when he’s alone in his room with his camera, making himself come hands-free like the pretty boys in pornos do for his followers. He’s gotten really good at it by now, but it’s hard to focus on that and sucking dick at the same time when the dick feels like a Rubik’s cube and it’s attached to a real person who is actively threatening his life.

“Can you come like that?” the man asks, and his voice sounds deep and gravelly with arousal, and it gives Eddie goosebumps all over his chest. “Like a girl?”

He’s staring at Eddie with so much heat in his eyes that Eddie is afraid it might burn him alive. As much as he tries to stomp it down, seeing the man so affected gives him another sick thrill and he nods, picking up the pace of his fingers as he slurps loudly on the head of his cock.

His excitement wanes and his anxiety starts creeping back when the man grabs his hair again, this time to guide Eddie’s movements over his cock.

“I’ve got you, kitty. Just focus on making your little pussy squirt for me.”

He sounds almost _doting,_ and in any other context, Eddie thinks he’d really like that. So he figures that’s why it pulls a whimper from his throat as his eyes flutter closed again, because it’s getting hard to keep them open.

Not because he’s sleepy- he doesn’t think he could be in a situation like this, for fuck’s sake. But because his brain is starting to go fuzzy and it’s getting harder and harder to focus, so he’s grateful that the man is doing it for him. He can’t mess up if he’s not in control of the situation.

He starts fucking into Eddie’s mouth deeper than Eddie was when he was in control, and it forces Eddie to take uneven half-breaths that only contribute further to the floaty, warm feeling in his head that’s spreading down his spine to pool in his stomach.

His hole is clenching so tightly around his fingers that it hurts a little, and at first he thinks it’s because he’s anxious, but he realizes that’s not the case when he pulls them out only for his hole to clench down harder in desperation to keep something inside of him.

Still, he pulls them forward because he needs more spit, but his mouth is occupied. He looks up at the man and tries to communicate what he needs with his eyes, which seems to work, because he leans forward and pulls up the corner of his mask to expose the bottom half of his face.

Eddie is staring at the cut line of his jaw and his flushed lips in awe, and he isn’t sure why, but he’s surprised to see that the man has his tongue pierced as well when he opens his mouth to spit a thick wad of saliva into Eddie’s cupped hand.

Some of it starts to drip down Eddie’s wrist as he urgently brings his fingers back down to his hole, rubbing the stranger’s spit all over it before pressing three fingers inside of himself this time with a high, breathy moan that he’s too far gone to feel shame for.

He feels around desperately trying to locate his prostate again, and once he does, he presses down into it so harshly with his three fingers that he feels come dribble out of his cock, and he knows he’s going to come soon.

The noises he’s making around the stranger’s cock are purely involuntary, and he isn’t sure why he feels like this. Why he feels so fucking desperate and out of control of his body and fucking delirious and sensitive _everywhere._

Because he didn’t want this to happen, right?

He doesn’t want to think about it. He just wants to focus on chasing the feeling that’s building in his pelvis with each thrust of his fingers, because that’s familiar. That’s something he knows how to do without fucking it up.

He considers trying to quiet himself because he tends to be rather loud when he comes like this, but a quick glance upwards assures him that the man definitely likes it based on how dark his eyes are and how deeply he’s breathing, and Eddie squeezes his eyes closed again as he whines brokenly around the cock in his mouth and pushes through the cramp in his wrist to pick up the pace of his fingers just as he’s about to come.

He’s fingering himself so roughly that the slapping sound of his hand against his skin is probably louder than any of the other noises they’re making, and he pulls the hem of his skirt up higher right as his muscles lock up and his hole clenches down on his fingers and he comes with a low moan, glancing up for approval as his cock comes in spurts onto the grass.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” is all the man says, and Eddie figures that’s a good sign, so he keeps going, shifting his hips back to give him a better view as he forces more come out of his body with his fingers.

He eases his fingers out of himself when the feeling starts to get uncomfortable, and his attention is brought back up to the man staring down at him when he pulls Eddie off of his cock by the hair again, watching carefully as drool and pre-come drip down Eddie’s chin and onto his sweater.

The man tsks softly, and Eddie’s prickly, staticky anxiety starts to buzz around on his skin again.

“Look at what you did, baby girl.”

Eddie glances down at the man’s cock again, but he doesn’t see anything particularly wrong. He thinks maybe he’s scolding Eddie for the lipstick that’s smeared all over his balls and around his shaft, but something tells him it’s not that.

“W-What?” he manages to ask softly, and the man uses the gun to gesture down to the ground at his feet, and Eddie follows it with his gaze, and then he sees what he must be talking about- the splatter of Eddie’s come on the toe of his left boot.

Eddie’s panic explodes and he starts stammering incoherently, and the man’s eyes look amused again.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t- it was- I didn’t mean to!”

“Pretty careless of you, don’t you think?”

“It was an accident!”

“I think you should stop making excuses and clean up your fucking mess before I get angry, kitty.”

Eddie starts bunching the sleeve of his sweater up to wipe it off, only for the man to tap him on the cheek again with the barrel of the gun.

“You know that isn’t what I meant, sweetheart.”

A cold, sinking dread settles into Eddie’s stomach and he lets out another pathetic little whine as tears well up in his eyes again.

“Please- Please, no. Please don’t make me do that, _please.”_

“This isn’t a fucking negotiation, cunt.”

Eddie tries to look for a glimmer of mercy in those icy eyes, but there’s none. It’s just cruel amusement.

He dries his tears before shuffling backward in the grass to bend over on his hands and knees, trying to tell himself that it won’t be that bad. What’s the worst you can get from licking the dirty boot of a stranger? E-coli? That’s not as bad as herpes, which he probably also has now.

He takes a deep breath and tries to push his shame down as he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, refusing to look up at the man as he squeezes his eyes shut and licks up his come.

He can barely taste it over the gritty, earthy taste of dirt, and it makes him gag as he opens his eyes back up to see where the rest of his come is splattered to lick it up as quickly as he can, still gagging around the taste of dirt in his mouth as he does it.

He doesn’t think he’s ever felt so degraded and ashamed in his life. The shame and embarrassment turns to anger, though, because the man is fucking laughing at him.

Full belly laughing, deep and mocking. Laughing at how pathetic Eddie is because he’s afraid for his life. Fucking psychopath.

Eddie knows being angry is a bad idea in this situation, but he can’t keep it contained anymore. He’s fucking mad, and after he spits the taste of dirt out of his mouth and into the grass, he turns with a scowl to look back up at the man who is still laughing at him, staring down at Eddie like he’s nothing. Like he’s not even a fucking person.

And then his anger explodes all at once.

“Shut the fuck up,” he snaps, and he can’t be sure, but he thinks the man raises an eyebrow at him. “Is this what gets your fucking rocks off? Treating other people like garbage? You need to be in a fucking jail cell or a padded room. There’s something seriously fucking wrong with you.”

The man snorts out another laugh, and Eddie’s rage burns hotter.

“This isn’t fucking funny! You’re just a fucking lowlife and a pussy, clearly, since you go around hiding your fucking face. All that talk about not being afraid of getting caught, and yet you’re running around in the shadows at night ambushing people and hiding your identity, so clearly you’re full of shit. You obviously don’t want to be recognized, because you’re afraid that I’ll go to the cops. You’re _afraid.”_

“Think so?”

“Yeah, and once again, I’m calling bullshit that there are even any fucking bullets in that gun,” Eddie challenges, puffing out his chest and turning his nose up.

But the man just starts laughing again, and it unsettles Eddie deeply. The anger starts to fizzle as quickly as it came when the dread comes back, but he doesn’t have long to ponder it before the man lifts his foot and kicks Eddie firmly in the middle of the chest, sending him sprawling onto the grass on his back with a shriek.

He tries to catch his breath and scramble away, but the man straddles his lap before he can get his bearings, and Eddie starts crying again.

Eddie watches in horror as he pops the magazine out of the gun to show Eddie the full clip loaded into it before pushing it back in and cocking it, and then he proceeds to press the barrel between Eddie’s lips.

“Looks like you were wrong about that, baby girl. Want to guess what else you might be wrong about?” he asks, and Eddie stays as still as he can, pleading and apologizing with his eyes as the man pushes the cold metal deeper into his mouth.

“Answer me.”

“N-No,” Eddie tries to say around the gun in his mouth, but it comes out garbled, and the man tsks at him again.

“That’s no fun, kitty. But I’ll tell you anyway,” he says, and Eddie shrieks again as he pulls his mask off with his free hand, because- because he’s showing Eddie his face.

Which means he’s going to kill him. Eddie’s going to die.

He watches as the rest of his face is revealed- his jaw and his lips that Eddie already saw, followed by high cheekbones and an angular nose (with yet another piercing dangling from the tip of it), and finally an unruly mane of black curls that sticks out at all angles, adding to the unsettlingly unhinged look in his eyes as they continue glinting down at Eddie in amusement as he panics.

“Looks like you’re 0-2,” he laughs, smiling cheerfully down at Eddie with his straight, gleaming teeth.

And Eddie isn’t sure at first why knowing that the man isn’t some decrepit, dirty, homeless drug addict makes him more afraid. Maybe it’s because it means he really does just do this for fun, which is much, much scarier than him doing it out of necessity to survive.

“And even if I were worried about being recognized, I definitely wouldn’t be worried about that with you, kitty. Because you and I both know that you’d never go to the cops even if I gave you my fucking home address, would you?” he asks, and Eddie’s eyes burn as he stays silent, because- because no, he won’t. He already knows he won’t if he makes it out of this alive.

“That’s what I fucking thought.”

He pulls the gun out of Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie keeps his eyes glued to it as the man places it into the grass next to Eddie’s head.

And Eddie knows he could reach for it. He knows he could probably grab it in time before the man would be able to react. But he doesn’t.

He yelps as the man rips Eddie’s panties down and pushes his knee up to his chest with one hand before tugging his own pants down further with the other, and Eddie watches anxiously, gasping as more inked skin on his stomach and around his hips is revealed as he gets his pants down onto his thighs.

He hocks in his throat before spitting between Eddie’s legs, and Eddie lets out another little cry, because- because he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so objectified. So used.

“And now, I have to do all the fucking work because you can’t even follow simple fucking directions,” he says at the same time that he pushes his cock into Eddie’s hole in one long stroke, and Eddie cries out in shock as his body struggles to open up around him.

He tries to let himself adjust to it but it’s just _so much,_ and he can feel it in his fucking stomach, and he can feel the firm pressure of the man’s piercings pushing into his sensitive spots when he pulls back to push back in, setting a steady pace of hard thrusts, pushing so deep into Eddie’s body with each one that it’s impossible for him to catch his breath.

“Jesus Christ, you’re so fucking tight,” he sighs as he lifts Eddie’s other knee to his chest as well and pushes in impossibly deeper, pulling a choked cry from Eddie’s throat as all of the muscles in his body start to shake and wobble before eventually giving up, allowing him to go limp in the man’s grip as he continues slamming his hips into Eddie’s so hard that he can feel his hipbones pressing painfully into the meat of his ass.

Eddie isn’t sure if it’s panic or defeat or something worse- something more shameful- that makes him go docile, like he’s a fucking Yorkie who stood up to a Great Dane and got put firmly back in his place with his belly exposed and his tail between his legs.

Eddie turns his head away to let out a few defeated tears, only for the man to dig his fingers into Eddie’s chin and pull his head forward again, forcing Eddie to look him in the eyes as he leans down to press their foreheads together.

“Uh-uh, kitty. You wanted to know what I look like, didn’t you? So you can go tell the cops about all the terrible things I did to you? So you better get a good fucking look.”

Eddie hates that his heart lifts, but it does.

“You’re not- you’re not going to kill me?”

“I don’t fucking need to, because you’re full of shit, and you and I both know you’re never going to tell anybody about this.”

Eddie wants to argue that he’s wrong, but- but he can’t. Because he’s right. But Eddie doesn’t have to admit that to his assailant.

“Then you might as well shoot me, because I’ll tell the cops fucking everything unless you get the fuck off of me and give me my shit back,” Eddie shocks himself by growling out, and the man pauses his thrusts, looking down at Eddie with one of his dark eyebrows arched.

He laughs again, harder this time, and Eddie’s despair grows as he bends Eddie further in half and starts thrusting again, dragging the head of his cock and the metal adorning it purposefully against Eddie’s prostate over and over once Eddie makes the mistake of letting out a cry when he does it the first time.

“God, you’re a cutie, huh? I don’t remember the last time I had this much fun.”

His words should unsettle Eddie, but all he feels is reluctant pleasure buzzing all over his skin, and he knows it’ll be pointless, but he decides to beg anyway.

“Please, please don’t.”

“Aww, are you gonna come again, kitty? Gonna come on my cock like the sick little whore you are?”

“No,” Eddie cries tearfully, but he knows that’s not true, because his legs are already shaking.

“I’m Richie, by the way,” he says, and Eddie looks up at him in shock. “Tozier. That’s T-O-Z-I-E-R. Figured you might want to know when you go down to the station in your little skirt with my come leaking out of your pussy to tell the cops that I raped you.”

Eddie can’t stop gasping now, and he tries to push the feeling away and stomp it down and make it go away, but it’s not working.

Because the man- Richie- is relentless, and he won’t stop fucking staring into Eddie’s eyes, and Eddie finds himself unable to look away. Out of fear or- or something else.

“Don’t forget, okay?”

“I- I- I won’t.”

“Why don’t you repeat it back to me to make sure, kitty?” he says. “’A man named Richie Tozier raped me at Bassey Park.’ Your turn.”

“R-Richie Tozier raped me in- in Bassey Park.”

“Good job, baby girl,” he praises, and Eddie lets out another miserable, sniffling little cry, trying to shift his hips away only for Richie to push down harder on his legs to keep him in place.

“Who’s the big bad man who held you down and fucked your pussy raw?”

“You- You are, Richie.”

“Very good, baby. And whose fucking bitch are you? Who are you gonna think about every time you fuck your little cunt from now on? Who’s about to make you fucking come?”

“Richie!” Eddie nearly screams, sobbing miserably as he does just that, shaking in overstimulation as his second orgasm is ripped from the core of him. He’s incoherent, and he can’t stop fucking crying, and he keeps mumbling “Richie, Richie, Richie,” over and over as he picks his pace up, digging his nails into Eddie’s skin as his own orgasm approaches.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come too, kitty.”

“Not inside,” Eddie begs through his sniffles, but Richie isn’t listening or doesn’t care. “Don’t come inside of me, Richie, please.”

He grabs Eddie by the hair and pulls his head to the side before sinking his teeth into the soft skin of his shoulder, pulling another scream from Eddie’s lungs as he feels Richie push into him as deeply as he can before his cock twitches inside of him, and Eddie can feel his balls contracting against his ass as he comes with a deep, rumbling groan.

Eddie feels like he’s in a daze as Richie thrusts his hips a few more times before his cock goes soft and he slides it out of Eddie’s body, finally letting go of Eddie’s legs and letting them fall limply to his sides as he tucks his cock back into his boxers and does his jeans back up.

Once he’s finished, he leans down and presses a kiss to Eddie’s slack, open lips. He licks into Eddie's mouth and bites his bottom lip before pulling away to whisper into his ear.

“Don’t ever tell me what to fucking do.”

Eddie lies there, splay-legged and more tired than he thinks he’s ever been, watching as Richie grabs the gun and tucks it into the waistband of his pants. He then picks Eddie’s panties up out of the grass and sniffs them before shoving them into his back pocket.

“Ah, almost forgot,” he says with a smile, reaching into his front pocket to retrieve Eddie’s keys and toss them into the grass next to him. “Deal’s a deal.”

He brushes his fingers through his messy hair before pulling his ski mask back over his head, and Eddie still can’t do much more than watch him as he leans down and grabs Eddie’s now empty designer bag as well.

“I’m taking this, too. Figure I’ve earned it.”

And honestly, Eddie doesn’t have it in him to argue or beg anymore. He just watches as he starts backing toward the dark part of the park.

“This was fun, Eds! Next time you feel like playing dress up and taking a walk by yourself at night, you know where to find me,” he says with a wink before turning around to walk into the trees as Eddie lies there speechless with come leaking out of his ass and dripping into the grass underneath him between his shaking, naked thighs.

"Be safe getting home, sweetheart. Lots of crazies are out at this time of night."

**Author's Note:**

> *blows a kiss* for the antis


End file.
